Team ANGL: Resident Trouble Makers
by TheDemonAngel935
Summary: When four girls crash down in the Emerald forest during Initiation, they soon become part of it... now the question is where the hell is it gonna go from there? Faunus!Ruby. OCs. ships... rated T for mild language, gore, Puns that could kill in their abhorredness... all of which are intended.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers and writers looking for inspiration for their own fics! [Don't bother denying it, we all do it.] I have a wonderful new thing for you: An OC story… I will have the descriptions of all the OCs I put into this story on my profile so don't worry. {If ya don't like OC stories, then… TO F% $ BAD!} [Calm down you.] {I AM CALM… DESPITE YOU NOT GETTING ME PANCAKES!} Anyways… Here is this story:**

 **Disclaimer: I do not Own RWBY.**

* * *

 _==Nyx==_

I felt a presence nearby when I came to. Well, more like five presences, but I know who three of them are. A voice called out to us. "Hey, you know, you are supposed to do something other than just crash into the ground." Came a snarky voice. Glacia was the one to respond to that.

"Yeah, yeah, look snowflake, can you do us a favor and shut up? I have a massive hangover and just crashed into the ground." Glacia snapped. "Anyway, who the hell are you two?" I smacked Glacia with my walking cane. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Language." I replied easily. Glacia sighed, but didn't continue.

"So… why are you guys here? Are you here for initiation?" a more cheerful voice came. I quietly sniffed the air. There was the scent of a wolf faunus. _So glad I did the research before we crossed dimensions._ The voice of my sister sounded off to my right.

"Right. Initiation. Definitely did not forget. And totally knew beforehand since didn't just fall out of the sky. Nope." Azuraa states, muttering the last two. _Well, as long as I get paired with Azuraa I'll be fine._ I feel a mechanical hand draw my face in its direction. "Well sis, guess we're partners now." Azuraa Informed cheerily. _Huh… maybe she did some research._ I shook my head and pushed her arm away.

"Well now that that is settled let's go!" the more cheerful one stated. I shrugged before answering.

"Do you know where we need to go?" I asked.

"Well we were launched in a northern direction, and Prof. Ozpin said it was in the north ea-" She started before I cut her off when I heard soft rustling a ways off.

"Something is hunting us. And it's getting closer." I state. Azuraa's states an affirmation and starts to get us moving… south. "Azu."

"Yes?"

"Wrong direction." I state leaning against some moss on a tree.

"Right. I knew that."

"Really? You didn't know what direction we were facing until she leaned up against that tree." The snarky one stated.

"I'm sorry what did you say your name was?"

"Glacia we can talk about this later." Azuraa stated with a hint of command in her voice. I sighed as the six of us headed off. North this time. We quickly reached the Temple after that. When we got there, two different voices greeted us. One was loud and obnoxious and would not shut up. The other spoke only when addressed to, and spoke as little as possible. The obnoxious one cheered called out to a Ruby. The Cheerful one responded by calling out Yang. Some crashing was heard, before two more people joined us. I was about to say something when the ground shook as if something massive was moving over it. And moving quickly at that. I tapped Azuraa on the shoulder then traced over my lips.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP FOR HALF A SECOND!" The one called Yang shouted. I felt heat radiate from her. The silence that followed was wonderful. After a few moments I spoke.

"There is something large moving and it's hea-" I was cut off by crashing of the very thing. The sound of a body tumbling across the ground.

"Welp. Now we can all die together. Woo ho." Yang stated.

"Not if I can help it." The one called Ruby states. Before she can move I lift my walking cane to stop her.

"You're not going to do this without help. I know you want to prove yourself, but that thing is probably very big." I stated after stopping her momentarily.

"Well yeah it's big, in fact its huge can't you… see… it…" she went silent for a few moments. When her hand brushed my nose, I realized what she was doing. "Wait are you…?"

"Blind? Yes. But since you haven't seen me fight and I haven't seen you fight then I suggest we both go take that thing down." I stated. I felt a hand grasp my arm.

"Alright let's go!" Ruby exclaimed before I felt wind whipping past me. We slowed rather rapidly and Ruby performed a failed rush on the large creature which I assumed was a deathstalker with the way it moved. We both decided it would be a good idea to run at that point. That's when I heard the sound of wind moving through feathers. I leaped to the side and rolled away to my right. A few seconds later I heard an 'Eep!' off to my right I flipped over to it. I landed near the Ruby and ran my hands along her cloak. She wolfishly growled at me as I did so.

"If you want to continue hiding the fact that you're a faunus, then I would suggest not growling at everyone." I hissed finding the feather that had pinned her cloak. She whimpered, but stopped growling is I tried to pry out the feather. I heard Azuraa and Yang call out mine and Ruby's names respectively. Seconds later I heard the sound of metal being sheared, followed closely by a cold presence nearby.

"The two of you are reckless. And you are childish, foolish, and don't even get me started on you're fighting style. Buuuut… I'll admit that I can be… difficult… to work with. But from now on I'll try to be the best teammate I can be." The snarky one, who I'm pretty sure is just cold, sounded from the direction of the coldness. i figure she is speaking to Ruby at this point

"So basically she will be slightly less sassy when it comes to speaking with you, and she will try to help you a bit." I state softly enough that only faunus ears could detect. About half a minute later, I fall prey to a bone crushing hug.

"You'reokay!" the attacker exclaims. I start kicking at her trying to escape the mechanical death-grip I'm caught in.

"Azuraa… arms… down… bones… need…" I gasp out. The trap releases its hold and steadies me. the five of us walk back to the Ruins to regroup. "We should probably get introductions done and grab relics" I state.

"Already grabbed us a relic, but I'll start. I'm Azuraa pleasure to meet y'all." Azuraa starts. I swing at her with my walking cane and miss. As usual.

"Well guess I'm next. Anyway, name's Glacia. Moving on. Lave you're next." Glacia stated, unless it was about anything to do with gambling or luck, she was short and to the point.

"Hello. I am Lavender, a pleasure to meet you." Lavender informed politely. Great my turn.

"Nyx. And if you have anything to say about my ability to fight despite my blindness, I don't care where we are, I will fight you." I shot pointedly. That maaayyy have come off a bit harshly because Azuraa chose to say something about it.

"Sorry about that the one with all the foresight over her can be a bit harsh about that sort of thing." Azuraa commented. I swung at her and missed.

"Riight… anyway, I'm Yang Xiao Long nice to meet you!" Yang stated cheerfully

"Well, don't get yangry at me, but I will be wondering if we can have a game of poker, Xiao Long as you want to." Glacia added cheerfully as she and Yang burst into laughter. The rest of us groaned at the abhorred pun. I'd bet money that those two will be dating before the month is out.

"I am Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." The cold one stated.

"Yes a pleasure." I state quickly before Lavender, Azuraa, and Glacia say anything. I also motion them to not say anything about the other's backgrounds or names.

"Blake." A voice sounded as the wind shifted bringing the scent of cat. I'll ask about it later.

"Jaune Arc, Rolls of the tongue, ladies love it."

"Yeah… there is… 10 of those here. Eight of us are repulsed by… well… Tall, Blonde, and scraggly." Azuraa describes.

"Ruby Rose, up-and-coming badass." Ruby stated.

"I'm Pyrrha Nikos. But you have probably heard of me already." The confidant one states.

"Of course, the victor of the Mistral regional tournament three times in a row… I bet I can beat you." I state. A smirk forming on my lips. Pyrrha just chuckled while everyone else burst into laughter for a few moments.

"I am Lie Ren, but you may call me Ren."

"I like the whole Ninja vibe… and the pink streak" Glacia noted. I dropped my shoulders.

"I'm Nora. You can call me the Queen of the Castle."

"How about we just call you Nora." Azuraa stated. "Anyway, I believe that's that. So I think the remaining pairs should grab a Chess piece?"

"Uhh… the nevermore is circling back…" Jaune stated.

"Well our objective is right there, I don't see the point of sticking around waiting." Weiss shot. I simply nodded and prepared to head to the cliffs they mentioned and for Azu, Lav, Glac, and I to have a chat with this Ozpin. I don't think he will be surprised with what we tell him though.

* * *

 **He, he… you thought you were gonna get all of initiation didn't you? Well nope. Also side note, in case it isn't obvious, [like you putting it in the summary] there will be ships. And there is a faunus Ruby [Wolf if your name is Jaune Arc. And yes that was to point out his denseness.] And for those of you who read my other fics, this is much longer because it is more in my comfort zone. I don't know what the schedule will be for this yet though.**

 **Anyways… Xiao Long!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Second chapter of my OC story. Anyway, I would talk more, but I don't have much to give ya… so onto the story!**

 _==Azuraa==_

The twelve of us sped toward the cliffs, with Jaune and surprisingly Weiss falling back a bit. When we reached the much larger group of ruins, the Nevermore? …yeah that's right. The Nevermore was hovering as we all… tactfully hid… from it. I glanced at the remains of my right arm. _Ugh… Now I have to build another one…_ I sighed. I quickly formed a plan to get us over there. "Nora! Distract it!" I called pointing at the nevermore. She nodded before dashing across the field and launching a couple of grenades. I looked over to see the deathstalker come up from behind us. _Damnit._ "Go!" I shout as the nevermore flees to get away from the grenades.

We all sprint toward the cliffs as Blake and Ren hold the deathstalker back. Pyrrha and Glacia stop and turn to attack the deathstalker and give the other two some cover. I hear a shriek and turn to look at the nevermore that was flying toward the bridge. I grabbed Nyx and shoved her beyond the impact zone before leaping after her. Weiss, Ruby, and Yang continued battling the nevermore as I turned to see Glacia, Lavender, Pyrrha, Ren, and Blake fighting the deathstalker, "Nora, if you would be so kind as to get us over there?" I asked pointing to the other five. She grinned and deployed her hammer, smashing it into the ground before sailing off herself. Nyx and I were sent over the deathstalker and landed behind it. Glacia and Lav followed after Nora's impact. A massive twin headed snake thing faced us.

"King Taijitu. And from its movements I'd say it is pretty old." Nyx stated. Sometimes I forget that she actually did the reaserch on this place before I dragged us here.

"Pfft. I got this" Glacia exclaimed. She started throwing her highly lethal cards at the black head. It struck down at her and she dodged back. "Hey now, back off, ya gotta buy me dri-" she was cut off when the second head smashed into her sending her flying off to the side.

"Glacia, you're an idiot." I heard lavender mutter as we watched her sail a fair distance.

"Nyx, keep it distracted; Lavender you…" I started before being cut off by Nyx

"Why?"

"Because you are the only one who won't be distracted by one head while the other attacks you." I explain

"So you admit I'm good…"

"Shut up and do your job. Now, Lav you prepare to trap the two heads. Nyx, I'll give you a signal when its time."

"Got it" they replied in unison. Nyx proceeded to transform her cane into its battle staff form while Lavender stood of to the side in concentration. After several moments Lavender looked over to me and nodded. I snapped twice and Nyx stopped her dancing around the… right, King Taijitu …and stood tapping her foot. The black head struck down toward her only to miss. As it came up a stone collar encased its neck preventing further movement. The white head attempted a different, stealthier, approach, but met with the same fate before it could strike. With both heads unable to move, with both heads unable to move I deployed the sword from my remaining hand and began a series of relentless attacks. I flipped back to where Nyx and Lavender were.

"I can't get through its hide." I stated simply.

"No surprise, I couldn't do it and when my cane is in its sword form, it is much heavier than, and equally as sharp as both of your swords." Nyx informed.

"Well, I'm sure the inside of it is much less armored…" Lavender remarked off-handedly.

"That was one time, disgusting and I swore never to do something like that again" I shot coldly. Lavender opened her mouth to reply, but that's when Glacia managed to return.

"Will you two shut up… I need me some vengeance." Glacia stated deploying her most deadly combination of her weaponized cards: two hands of royal flushes. Lavender and I stood back as the cards started to glow with a dull energy. Glacia stepped toward The King Taijitu and began slashing at it. Streaks of energy swung toward the large Grimm, cleaving it in to several chunks. We turned around just in time to watch Ruby decapitate that giant scythe of hers.

The twelve of us made it to the top of the cliff and a man in a green suit with silver hair and a cane told Nyx, Lavender, Glacia and I to see him in his office. We didn't take long to get there. When he asked us who we were, I in my rather good explanations, opened my mouth …as Nyx told him pretty a majority of who and what we were, and where we came from. She only stopped when my left hand smacked against my face. "Oh yes, you wanna tell everyone our secrets?" I asked. Probably shouldn't have. It wasn't that it was wrong, it was just that Nyx always had a reply that made sense.

"Azu, this is the headmaster of the most prestigious hunter and huntress academies in the world. I'm sure he already knows pretty much everything I have told him." Nyx shot. _Damn. I can't even argue with her on that_.

"Now, if you all would please come with me, I need to do something." Ozpin stated leading us out of his office.

Nyx fell into pace next to me as we were both walking to the auditorium. We reached it and Ozpin started calling names to the stage. The first team was the people who became team CRDL, the second was to become team JNPR, then came team RWBY, finally we were called. "Azuraa, Nyx, Glacia, and Lavender Angel, from this moment forward you will be known as Team ANGL. Led by Azuraa, although I don't think she will be doing any leading outside of battle." Ozpin stated. _Oh yeah gee thanks for pointing out that I'm only good for combat situations_. I thought bitterly. We entered our dorm to find that we shared a wall with team RWBY, with team JNPR across the hall from them. _Well at least when I want to tease people and play spin the bottle, I have twelve people to do that with._ I though before drifting off to sleep.

 **Now, now Azuraa that isn't nice. [yes, at least hold off until we have an actual ship… and your sister is going to initiate the first one.]**

 **Azuraa: What? Unfair! I'm the older sister, I'm supposed to tease them first that's the rules.**

 **Nyx: not if you keep acting like that.**

 **Azuraa: shut it.**

 **Anyways, I have decided to post this weekly. On Saturday [PST fyi.] so now ONTO THE COMMENTS… ooooorrrrrr not…**

 **Welp, Xiao Long!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back! Long time no see. Ugh… welp, I'm tired, and didn't get home til one two nights ago, so that's the reason for the posting today…**

 **Anyway, Enjoy**

 _==Glacia==_

I hate waking up after Azuraa. Firstly because she is the last one up usually. So when she notices one of us still asleep, except for her sister, she gives us a rude awakening. I swear she spends her free time thinking up this shit. I mean who the hell puts a Tarantula IN THEIR COUSIN'S BED? Anyway, so this morning I was second to last to wake up. I would have been the last, but Nyx spared me that pain be slamming her cane into my gut. That's still better than anything Azu would think up.

Azuraa was woken up, not by an alarm though. No, today she was awoken by the screech of a whistle. After several minutes, we heard the sound of hammers, drills, and other power tools. "Where did they… actually, I don't really care… I'll be back." Nyx stated. A few moments later I almost felt bad for her. Keyword being almost, she did hit me with her cane.

"WHAT!? FIVE MINUTES!? RUBY YOU DOLT!" Weiss shouted. Precisely four minutes and twelve seconds later according to Nyx, I swear her internal clock is waaaaay to good, we were sitting in Grimm study's class with one Professor Port. I say sitting, I'd like to amend that statement. There were three people taking notes: Pyrrha, Weiss, and Lavender. I'd say the rest of us were asleep, but Nyx just can't see normally. After an extremely interesting story about a man who smells like cabbages, the stupid author finally let us get some action.

"Glac," Nyx whispered as she leaned toward me. "We agreed to stop breaking the fourth wall." I rolled my eyes as she got up to fight against the boarbatusk. I swear she can read my mind sometimes. She started off simply avoiding its attacks. As the creature became obviously more and more frustrated, she backed herself in a corner.

"What are you doing!?" Ruby exclaimed. The boarbatusk curled into a ball and started rolling at high speed toward Nyx. I leaned up against Azuraa to prevent her from moving. I mean yeah, I don't want to see Nyx get hurt, but the little psychopath is full of surprises. To no one's… actually, to everyone's but mine, surprise, Nyx vaulted over the boarbatusk as it slammed into the wall. She transformed her walking cane to its sword form and slammed it into its now exposed underbelly.

"Very good Ms. Nyx, now do we have any other volunteers?" Weiss immediately stepped forth. _Well, she is probably pissed at Ruby for something._ Weiss started out similarly, but unlike Nyx, Weiss lost her weapon. The boarbatusk narrowly missed her as she slid and retrieved her rapier. She then let the grimm smash into one of her glyphs and the lunged for the killing blow.

We left that class and Weiss started off on Ruby. "…And you can't even bother to-" Nyx motioned to Azuraa who grabbed both of Yang's wrists to keep her from trying to kill Weiss.

"Weiss. A word." Nyx stated evenly pointing outside. I watched the two go before stepping up to Ruby.

"Hey, don't be so down, Weiss just sees that you don't pay attention, and it frustrates her as for what she said about your leadership skills, she is just pissed that she isn't leader." I say.

"But what if she's right? What if Ozpin really made a mistake when he chose me?"

"Well, not to sound like a philosopher, but she is kind of talking to Weiss right now so I'll just have to quote her. 'One does not start off perfect. Perfection is achieved after amassing flaws that prove that you are not perfect. Perfection exists only inside acceptance of our own imperfections' …wow. That was deep."

"uh… that's… uh… that's pretty good advice… thanks."

"No problem, but next time you need some advice, talk to Nyx."

"Okay!" Ruby said scurrying off.

"Azuraa, I do believe you can release Yang now" Lavender noted. Azuraa complied and we all headed back to our respective dorms. A few minutes later, Nyx entered. We all looked at her questioningly but didn't say anything. Well Azuraa and Lavender didn't I just couldn't seem to keep my mouth shut.

"So you and Weiss dating?" I quipped. I received a sharp jab in the gut for that remark. "alright, so you want to keep it a secret. I can respect that." Another jab, this one in my shoulder. "Alright so you…" I stopped when Nyx pointed her sword at my throat. "Okay, okay I'll stop."

"Good. We would hate for something to happen to our resident gambler." Nyx stated with a smile as she returned her sword into its cane form. The other two started chuckling. "Alright you three suck."

"Mmm… yeah… no." Nyx replied.

"Ugh. I can't win with you. I'm going to bed." I utter falling back onto said piece of furniture. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

 _==Azuraa==_

Once Glacia fell asleep, I turned to Nyx and whispered. "Why **did** you have a chat with Weiss?" she shrugged.

"I'll tell you when I tell you." She replied easily.

"Fair enough." I replied. _Hmm… I need to find out… eh, I'll do it tomorrow._

 **Nyx, Nyx, Nyx. What art thou up to? Actually nevermind. I don't want to know. Anyway, this Saturday will get another chapter. If I'm not exhausted from graduating Friday… eh. Anywho, guys, please, review. Your comments help me improve, as well as give me encouragement to continue writing.**

 **Welp, on that note, Xiao Long!**


End file.
